dragonwandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby's Greninja
Greninja is one of the many Pokémon Ruby Starstorm caught during his days as a Trainer. Greninja is very loyal to Ruby, and is also seen as a role model to other Pokémon. Greninja has a Quirky Nature. Background When Greninja was a Froakie, it wasn't originally one of Ruby's befriended Pokémon. Instead, it was owned by Chase, a breeder originally from the Galar Region. Chase had moved to Hoenn to search for a good area where his Pokémon could have an area to roam around in instead of the confined areas of Galar. Froakie was an unusual Pokémon. Despite Chase being it's trainer, it never obeyed his orders and eventually ran away from him into the deep areas of Petalburg Woods, where it met Ruby. Ruby at the time was still very young, he had just turned 11, and he had returned from Alola for a train to Kalos. When Ruby encountered Froakie, the first thing Froakie did was attack Ruby with multiple Pound and Bubble attacks, which Ruby avoided. Ruby battled the Froakie with his Grovile, and then caught it in a Luxury Ball. Ruby then proceeded to get to his train for Kalos. Once Ruby got to Kalos, he asked Professor Sycamore for help. Even though Ruby, Professor Sycamore, and the other Pokémon were very nice to Froakie, Froakie always rejected their peace offerings, and continued to ignore anybody who talks to it. Froakie also will reject any medical supplies it is given, so when it battles, it will still be in the same conditions that it was in the previous battles. When Froakie finally evolved into a Frogadier at level 23, it slowly started to obey Ruby, but not instantly. Frogadier started to use strategies that combine what it takes to itself, and what Ruby taught. Double Team and Water Pulse were used the most. Lick was used to grab onto opponents and Pound as a standard physical attack. Frogadier's toughest battle was in Hoenn, against Dessie's Ninetails, and Gardevoir (Breezy). When Ruby returned to Kalos, Frogadier was one of the Pokemon to go with him. Ruby kept Frogadier in his party while he traveled with Shane and Serena. Frogadier evolved into a Greninja at level 42. Ruby was in a battle against a group of other Pokemon Trainers, and Frogadier got trapped under a Rock Tomb. Frogadier tried to build up a Water Pulse to destroy the boulders. It worked, and Frogadier charged at the Pokemon that used Rock Tomb, being Toxicroak. Frogadier used multiple Cut attacks, and got hit by a Poison Jab. Frogadier trapped Toxicroak's arms and forced itself to evolve. The evolution caused Toxicroak to fall back, then was defeated by Shane's Charmeleon. Greninja defeated the other Trainers' Pokemon with a Double Team and Water Shuriken combo. Greninja continued to stay in Ruby's party and even battled in the Pokemon League. During the Pokémon League, Ruby noticed something strange. Greninja started to copy Ruby's movements. It could be as simple as feet placement, but it could also be arm movement, or even sometimes reaction speed. This happened again during Ruby's battle against Diantha. Both Ruby and Greninja's eyes turned to a red, and then a water veil shot from the ground, surrounding Greninja. Greninja tried to attack Diantha's Gardevoir with a Double Team and Water Shuriken Combo, but the attack missed, and Greninja took the full force of a Moonblast attack. The attack made Greninja lose the battle. Somehow, Ruby also seemed to have been hurt by the Moonblast. To continue the Battle, Ruby sent out his next Pokemon, being Metagross. The Battle soon ended in a draw. A few days after the Pokemon League, Ruby decided to try to find out more about the conditions that are happening to Greninja. He even decided to ask Clemont, the Lumiose Gym Leader. He left Serena and Shane to go to Lumiose City speak to Clemont. After multiple test and trials, Ruby and Greninja managed to use Greninja's new ability, which was titled 'Battle Bond'. While not perfect, Ruby and Greninja managed to be able to be in don't for long enough for Battle Bond to activate. Greninja and Ruby would continue to train in the Alola region. It is unknown what happened to Greninja after Ruby's appearance in Uneya. In Video Games Greninja's main appearances are in the newly released Pokemon Lush Light and Desolate Darkness. There, the player can encounter Champion Ruby, and can challenge him in a battle. Ruby has six Pokemon, with Greninja included. Greninja has the following stats. Moves: * Water Shuriken * Night Slash * Double Team * Aerial Ace Item: Mystic Water Ability: Battle Bond Greninja also has a minor appearance in the spin-off title, Pokemon Lush Light and Desolate Darkness: Pocket League. In that game, Greninja is not featured as a playable character. Instead, he is used in Ruby's Super Combo.